


Gag Reel

by Aemtha



Series: Supernatural drabbles/imagines [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Acting, Ball, F/M, Middle Ages, my own little au I guess..., reader is the same as her character in spn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:39:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aemtha/pseuds/Aemtha
Summary: In which (Y/n) is with Sam and Dean and they find themselves in a ballroom. The men are wearing similar to a prince in such old times and they were more shocked to see (Y/n) wearing a corset.~~~In which heels can be seen behind potted plants and under clothed covered tables.





	Gag Reel

Dean's eyebrows furrowed as he, his brother and other hunting partner had opened a door to another dimension. (Y/n) had accidentally knocked over both Sam and Dean with her small stature while they were supposedly busy to quietly open the door.

"(Y/n). Get off!" The elder Winchester growled as the aforementioned female struggled to get up.

(Y/n) blinked her eyes, pushing her upper body up and couldn't seem to get up properly. "My lady." All three heads snapped up to look up, laying sight on a man. This man wore a fancy light blue tunic that was adorned with silver threads sewn delicately for the , a leather belt holding black trousers that were also tucked in knee high boots. A red cloak over his shoulders and he had a sword in its sheathe strapped to his waist.

(E/c) irises stared into the outstretched hand, just waiting for her to accept the offer. "Accept the hand, (Y/n)." Sam groaned under her.

"Oh.. right..." She muttered and shot out her hand, the man held a tight grip and easily pulled her up. To which she stumbled into his chest by the strength he portrayed. "S-sorry." She stuttered against his neck.

"It is alright, my lady."

(Y/n) was about to take a deep breath, but something constricted around her chest. She tried to take small gasps, but she couldn't even do that without something restricting her. "I-I can't breathe." The woman could hear shuffles and groans from behind her, knowing that Sam and Dean had finally stood on their feet.

"(Y/n)..."

She turned her head to look at the boys only for her eyes to almost bulge out of their sockets. Apparently, Sam is wearing a white linen shirt, blue and silver doublet, a dirty white leather jerkin, a dark blue trunk hose and white stockings, a codpiece, and darker blue trousers tucked inside the same dirty white color boots. His hair was long enough to be tied in a low pony and a soft fabric hat with a gathered crown was worn.

Dean on the other hand, wore a linen shirt, a ruff around his neck and matching wrist ruffs, red and gold long sleeved doublet, a peascod belly. Like Sam, he also wore a gold trunk hose, black stockings and leather shoes. 

 

(Y/n) pulled up a hand to silently scoff at how ridiculous they look. "Lady (Y/n), what a beautiful name."

"Thank you..." (Y/n) nodded her head then took a step away from the man in front of her. "Uh, I would like to be alone with them."

"And in time for the next dance?" He smiled down at her. 

"Yes.." She nodded and the three were left alone. "Ha..."

"You're wearing a corset." Dean muttered. "Damn, that's hot." (Y/n) looked down to check at what she wore, a puffy dress that is really heavy and of course, a corset wrapped tightly around her chest.

"You look fatter, Dean." (Y/n) walked closer to the brothers. Hands pressing on the artificial belly. "And Sam..." She pulled a hand to slap him by the balls, Sam swatted her arm away and took a step back.

"WAIT!" Sam and (Y/n) blinked, eyeing Dean. "Hold on. Hold on..."

"Jensen?"

"I could have sworn (Y/n) is supposed to be just below my chin, but then why doesn't she stand above my shoulders."

Jensen clenched the fabric of (Y/n)'s dress to lift it up high, his eyes seeing that the actress is barefoot. And then, Jensen was kicked in the face as (y/n) pushed down her dress. "Jensen! You're not supposed to do that to a woman!"

"I found one of her heels." Jared spoke up as he picked up a shoe from behind a potted plant.

"What?! It's just some extra height that I don't need."

"You're too short, you're pitiful." Jensen wheezed as he stood up.

"I'm fun sized!" She growled. "I could headbutt Jared's banger while I'm kneeling and then you'll laugh about it."

"I found the other one." The prop manager had lifted the other thing.

"No nope. Nah.. OH MY GOD. NO."


End file.
